


Keep It Down

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kevin, Dean is Not Amused, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Smut, High Heels, Kevin Lives, Kevin in Heels, Kevin in Panties, Kevin is eighteen, M/M, Manhandling, Panties, Season/Series 09, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Kevin has a little surprise for Sam and he's hoping that his boyfriend will like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/). Square filled: Shoe Kink.
> 
> Please note that this fic, while being set in season 9, shows Sam and Kevin forming a relationship after his 18th Birthday, which places the fic sometime after First Born in the series. I wanted to write a canonverse relationship between the two, but Kevin needed to live for this to happen at the same time as him being 18.

Stomach fluttering in anticipation, Kevin couldn’t stay still as he sat at the large map table in the Bunker’s incident room. He’d asked Dean to get a parcel for him from a PO Box a few towns over. That was a few hours ago and Dean had a few other chores to do. Sam was still asleep in their room, but Kevin is hoping that the younger Winchester would wake up when he goes to show him his surprise.

Eyes hardly focusing on the notes he’d been making about the angel tablet, this was the first time in weeks Kevin wasn’t jumpy on account of Crowley being in the same zipcode as him. Picking up his coffee mug, Kevin was about to take a sip when he realizes it’s empty. Standing and grabbing his crossbow too, Kevin heads into the kitchen and pours himself a fresh cup.

Taking a sip of java, Kevin’s excitement started to give way to nervousness. The parcel wasn’t for Kevin, exactly. He worried if Sam would like the gift he’s picked out. They’d given each other so little since they’d realized that something was going on between them. That had only been a month or so after Sam had found out about Ezekiel/Gadreel.

They’d been in the back of the Impala, and for a brief, happy moment, Kevin wasn’t having to think about the angel tablet and Sam wasn’t fixating on what Dean had done. And somehow, out of everything they could talk about, Sam bought up the philosopher Derrida. They’d talked for hours and Dean had moaned repeatedly about them being the biggest dorks he knew. On Kevin’s eighteenth, Sam had given Kevin a copy of Derrida’s _Of Grammatology_. And then they kissed for the first time.

The sound of shunted metal echoes through the Bunker and Kevin hops it’s Dean coming back. Reaching for the crossbow he put down, Kevin takes the crossbow through to the incident room. The moment Kevin sees Dean’s bowed legs at the top of the spiral staircase he lets out a sigh of relief.

“Crap,” Dean mutters, almost dropping a large parcel and some shopping bags as he sees Kevin with the crossbow. “It’s me, not Crowley’s stupid demon army. You can put that down.”

Kevin lowers the bow as he reaches the bottom of the staircase. He pulls out a silver flask, unhooks the lid and splashes Dean with holy water the second he is close enough. Curses echo through the room and Dean glars at Kevin, but Kevin is satisfied that Dean is Dean.

“What’s in this anyway?” asks Dean.

Kevin grabs the parcel from Dean. ”Nothing.” The crooked eyebrow Dean gives him says that he doesn’t believe him. Not one tiny bit.

“Whatever… Just don’t make too much noise.” Dean takes off towards the kitchen, shopping bags in hand.

Keeping his breathing level, Kevin hurries to the bedroom that he hardly ever uses now days. He strips off and pulls from his drawers a pair of red lace panties with red silk bows on them. Putting those to one side, he opens up his parcel. Bright red, extreme heels and more than five feet of ribbon stares back at him. The panties go on first and then Kevin spends ten minutes getting the heels on and laced up all the way to just below his knees.

The red silken ties of the heels contrast nicely with Kevin’s smooth legs (he’d been shaving) and he hopes again that Sam will like all of this. Heading out of his room, he goes to Sam’s and finds the door open. Peeking inside he sees that Sam has got out of bed and he can hear footsteps heading towards the communal bathrooms.

Kevin uses the opportunity to sit down on the end of Sam’s bed and arrange himself.

***

Stretching as he walks, Sam tries to work out all the kinks in his back from sleep. A pair of soft gray sleep sweats cling to Sam’s hips. He finds his bedroom door a little more closed than what he left it. Cautiously, he takes a defensive stance and opens his bedroom door and let’s out a quiet laugh as he sees it’s Kevin on the bed and not an escaped Crowley.

And then he _sees_ Kevin. Red high heels. The red ribbon criss crossing up his legs in a beautiful diamond pattern that makes Sam’s toes curl. And the pair of red lacy, ribbon adorned panties covering Kevin’s crotch. There is a nervousness to the set of Kevin’s shoulders, despite the confidence of the way he’s leaning back on the bed with his hands behind him. Blood begins to pool south and Sam takes a lurching step forward.

Sam realizes he’s not said anything yet and sucks in a breath and says, “Kevin… you look… fuck, you look good.” Meeting Kevin’s eyes, Sam gives him an encouraging smile and then walks over to the much younger man.

“You like it?” Kevin asks, eyes dazzling under the lowlight of the bedroom lamps.

Bending over a little, Sam runs his fingers over the ribbons tied to Kevin’s legs and Kevin shivers in anticipation under Sam’s finger tips. “Love it,” Sam says, a little breathy and he knows he’s pitching a tent now.

The words tumble out of Kevin, “Great, ‘cause I was kind of worried this wasn’t something you’d like after you’d, uh, told me that stuff the other week.”

A blush rises to Sam’s cheeks, so he hides it by getting down on his knees in front of Kevin, uncrossing his boyfriend’s legs and starting to kiss up Kevin’s right foot. His tongue flicks at the silky ribbon and Kevin’s skin as he kisses up Kevin’s leg. Kevin’s breaths come out in stuttered huffs and he shakes beneath Sam’s mouth. Reaching the top of the ribbon, Sam switches legs and does the same to Kevin’s left, kissing up and tasting him.

There’s a slight hint of coconut whenever Sam’s lips taste Kevin’s skin, and he can smell Kevin’s arousal clearly on the air. Once the ribbon ends, Sam kisses the insides of Kevin’s thighs and gets to his feet. It’s impossible to miss the way Kevin’s eyes drag down Sam’s body as he stands and the way they linger on his clothed erection.

Without a word, Kevin gets to his feet and starts pulling on Sam’s sweats. Sam lets Kevin drag his sweats off, freeing his hard cock. Kevin gets down on his knees and grips the base of Sam’s cock in one hand and holds onto his hip with the other. Sam strokes a hand through Kevin’s hair. Sweetly, Kevin lips Sam’s tip and Sam can’t help the dribble of pre-come that comes out from the attention. Kevin licks the pre-come away, tongue dipping into his slit and making Sam ache to do so much more.

“Kevin,” Sam pants out and glances down at Kevin. He’s looking up at Sam as he licks and teases his head, this not quite innocent look in his eyes. Not that Sam can really call any of this innocent as Kevin brings his hand up his cock, and starts to stroke Sam as his mouth remains fixated on Sam’s head.

Pressure building somewhere around his navel, Sam could come from just this, but he desires something more than just shooting down Kevin’s throat like this. Gently fisting Kevin’s hair, Sam pulls him off of his cock. Saliva shines on Kevin’s lips and he looks up at Sam with wide doe eyes.

Reaching down, Sam helps Kevin to his feet and then wastes no time in picking up the younger man. Instinctively, Kevin wraps his legs around Sam’s waist and they kiss while Sam rocks up towards Kevin, dick rubbing along the crotch of Kevin’s panties. They open their mouths to each other and moan as Kevin’s hard cock presses up against Sam’s stomach and Sam’s hardness teases between Kevin’s cheeks.

Manhandling Kevin down onto the bed, Sam bends down and kisses Kevin’s straining cock through his panties, licking at the damp patch Kevin’s pre-come has made. The saltiness spreads over Sam’s tongue and then he pulls Kevin’s panties off, leaving them hanging from one ankle.

“Where’d I put the lube?” Sam asks.

“Top right draw,” Kevin answers and Sam catches him touching himself out of the corner of his eye. It’s maddening. Sam quickly finds the lube and gets back between Kevin’s legs, dragging a pillow in under Kevin’s hips.

Sam swats Kevin’s hand away, which gets a whimper. “I’m gonna take good care of you,” Sam reassures and then kisses the tip of Kevin’s leaking cock.

Popping off the lid from the bottle of lube, Sam coats his right index finger while his mouth keeps Kevin’s cock busy. He licks and tastes Kevin, enjoying the little excited breaths that shake through him. And then Sam pushes at Kevin’s tight rim, the tip of his finger easily slipping in.

“Sam,” Kevin moans, hands tangling in the sheets, heels on the bed, legs bent in an exaggerated way. “Oh, fuck, Sam!” Kevin cries as the whole of Sam’s finger slides inside of him.

Swallowing Kevin, humming as he works his boyfriend open, Sam enjoys listening to all the pants and moans Kevin makes. The sweet tremors from Kevin as Sam worships his body. Sometimes Sam’s a little surprised that he gets to have Kevin, have this, but he’s quickly finding it impossible to think of a life without him. They’ve both been through so much and Sam just wants to make Kevin feel so good and wanted.

Sam manages to work another lubed finger inside Kevin and starts to scissor him. Carefully opening Kevin up, reaching inside and stroking his sweet spot now and again, while his mouth hollows and mercilessly sucks Kevin down.

“Please, Sam, want you in me. Please,” Kevin begs. But Sam knows he’s not ready yet, so he keeps working Kevin over opening up his sweet hole.

Once he’s satisfied by how well Kevin can take three of his fingers, Sam pulls his mouth off of Kevin’s cock. “Think you can take me?” Sam asks. Kevin responds by pushing down on all three of Sam’s fingers and riding them, arching off the bed and then pushing back down, over and over, cock bouncing with the movement.

“Damnit. Sam, just fuck me already,” Kevin moans.

“Patience,” Sam sooths and then slowly pulls his fingers out, making Kevin moan. He lubes his cock and lines ups with Kevin’s hole. Left hand on Kevin’s right thigh, Sam uses his right hand to steady his cock as he starts to push past that first ring of muscle.

“Doing so good for me, babe,” Sam reassures Kevin as he watches that slick pink hole start to swallow him up. Kevin was still tight, but he was always a little tight and Kevin knew to say something if Sam was hurting him. Continuing to ease himself in, Sam only lets go of his cock once the last inch remains.

“Saaaaaaaam,” Kevin pants as Sam finally bottoms out inside of him. Kissing the top of Kevin’s left knee, Sam waits for him to adjust to his length. Kevin nods at him and Sam experimentally pulls out a little and then pushes back in, sheathing himself completely.

Stroking the ribbon on Kevin’s legs a second, Sam tilts forward and covers Kevin’s body with his own, putting his hands either side of Kevin’s head. His boyfriend’s cock is trapped between them. He kisses Kevin, pulls partway out and thrusting back in.

“Thank you… for… your… gift…” Sam says between kisses and thrusts.

A coy smile plays across Kevin’s lips. “You’re... welcome.” They kiss and Sam starts to pick up the pace a little. Kevin’s legs manage to wrap around him, and Sam loves how the ribbon from the heels drags across his skin as Kevin’s body moves with his.

Kevin’s body is tensing below his, his hole fluttering and Sam can tell that he’s near. Changing the angle of his hips slightly, Sam smirks as Kevin cries out the second his cock grazes his sweet spot. Kevin’s hands fly up to Sam and grip his arms, fingers pinching into his skin hard enough that he might leave bruises.

“Sam, gonna… Need to…” Kevin kisses him.

“Let me hear you come,” Sam whispers in Kevin’s ear and bites down on the side of his neck. A cry rips out of Kevin and Sam feels Kevin pulsing between them as his hole clenches. Their stomachs becoming wet and sticky as Sam continues to thrust. A few more thrusts and then Sam shouts, filling Kevin and clinging to him, his orgasm blanking his vision for a moment.

Sam presses kisses into Kevin’s neck and chest. Nipping here and there until finally he slips out. Climbing off of Kevin, Sam helps him remove his shoes and then gets some wipes to clean them up. Sated, Sam curls up around Kevin and pulls the covers up and over them.

***

Pouring out two mugs of coffee, Kevin stiffens as he senses someone shift behind him.

Spinning round, Kevin sees Dean leaning against the kitchen table, arms crossed. “I thought I said don’t make too much noise.”

Kevin looks down at the floor for a moment and then glances up at Dean with a mischievous grin. “Sorry… Not sorry.”

Dean rolls his eyes and pushes off the table, stalking off in the direction of his room. Picking up the coffees, Kevin makes his way to the incident room. The angel tablet is out and Sam’s studying some of Kevin’s notes.

“Here.” Kevin passes Sam his coffee and sits down beside him with his own.

“So get this,” starts Sam, kissing Kevin on the cheek and leaning in towards him. He starts talking about some of what he’s pulled together from Kevin’s translation notes. If there’s something that Kevin likes about how they’ve come together, it’s that they had please each other intellectually, emotionally and physically. It makes Kevin’s heart light to think of this.

“I love you,” Kevin blurts out.

Sam stops reciting something on angel radio and regards Kevin. For a second, Kevin thinks he might have said the wrong thing and then Sam blushes and says, “I love you too.” Getting in Kevin’s space, Sam kisses him deep and hard. Kevin’s heart is even lighter. And even if the King of Hell is in their dungeon right now, Kevin doesn’t wish he was anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
